OCs Info and etc
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: OC Info about the MCU OCs that I've written about, includes Bios (NOT AN ACTUAL STORY, JUST A MINI WIKI ABOUT OC CHARACTERS I'VE WRITTEN ABOUT, READ STORIES FIRST)
1. Mary Hunter

**Name** : Mary Hunter

 **Alias:** The Doctor

 **Species:** Human

 **Date of Birth:** June 21st 1917

 **Date of Death:** September 28 2011

 **Clearance** : Level 10

 **Family** : **Steve Rogers** _(ex-boyfriend)_ **Bucky Barnes** _(ex-fling)_ **Thomas Smith** _(husband)_ **S.J Rogers** _(son with Steve Rogers)_ **Abbie Smith** _(daughter with Thomas Smith)_ **Damien Smith** _(son with Thomas Smith)_ **Riley Smith** _(adopted grand-daughter_ ) **Chase Smith** _(grandson)_ **Jay Smith** _(grandson)_ **Sarah-Jane Rogers** _(granddaughter)_ **Connie Rogers** _(great-granddaughter)_

 **Bio:** Mary Hunter, a childhood from of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had served in WWII as a Doctor and one of the Doctors that helped Steve become a Super Soldier. Having a brief romance with Bucky before she called it off, she had feelings for Steve even before he became Captain America. The two became romantically involved the day before she was shipped off while Steve had to stay, but once they reunited they were unstoppable while also becoming close friends with Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. Once Bucky's death and Steve going under the ice, she found out she was pregnant with Steve's child. But S.J died. She went on to work for Shield with Howard and Peggy and met her husband Thomas, they were married and had two children. After Abbie's death, she became the adopted mother of Riley Smith. She died peacefully with her family at her side in 2011, a year before Steve Rogers was found.

(Author's Note: So this is a wiki page of all my OCs since I have so many, and I've been getting questions about the family trees of a couple of MCU characters and I've been meaning to make this for a while, I will try to upload all the OCs as much as I can but if I don't upload a OC info and you're still confused please PM or leave a review!)


	2. Riley Smith

**Name** : Riley Smith

 **Real Name** : Rilana Schmidt

 **Alias** : Iron Maiden

 **Birthday** : September 23th 1987

 **Species** : Human

Family: **Wolfgang Schmidt** (father) **Ulyanna Schmidt** (mother) **Abbie Smith** (adopted-mother) **Dean Smith** (adopted father) **Mary Hunter** (adopted grand-mother) **Thomas Smith** (adopted grandfather) **Johann Schmidt** (grandfather) **Steve Rogers** (ex-fiancé) **Unborn child**

 **Bio: Given up by her mother when she was a couple of weeks old, before her mother's tragic passing, Riley Smith had been given a better life instead of being raised as a weapon. She had been raised to believe what was right and fight for what she loved. She was assigned to Steve Rogers who was a former flame of her adopted grandmother. They had both fallen in love with each other and had been through it all. However, Steve had been keeping a secret that soon torn them apart in the events of Civil War, causing them to break up and her losing their unborn child.**


	3. SJ Rogers

**Name:** Steven-James 'S.J' Rogers

 **Alias:** The Viper

 **Birthday:** March 19th 1946

 **Date of Death:** 1955 (as a child, brought back to life by HYDRA) 2015 (saving Natasha)

 **Species** : Human

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Family:** Steve Rogers (father) Mary Hunter (mother) Nini (adopted-mother) Abbie Smith (half-sister) Damien Smith (half-brother) Alice Kane (ex-girlfriend) Sarah-Jane Rogers (daughter with Alice) Connie Rogers (granddaughter) Chase Smith (nephew) Jay Smith (nephew) Natasha Romanoff (ex-girlfriend)

 **Bio** : Named after the two most important men in Mary's life, S.J was born after Steve had been 'killed' and caused Mary to be a single mother, raising him with Peggy and Howard. However, he inherited his father's genes before he became Captain America.. But was more sickly. He died because of it. But was brought back to life by HYDRA and was trained to be a full blown killer.. The Viper. Raised with other children to be killers for Hydra.. They broke free when Alice and S.J had fallen in love and were expecting a child. He broke free when his daughter was born and was forced to give her up in order for her to not be a weapon. Decades later, he learned his father Steve Rogers was alive and was full of hatred at first for him.. Until he reunited with his daughter and granddaughter. He also had fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff but she also had feelings for Bruce Banner.

He died jumping in front of Natasha when Ultron was shooting at them.. She had chosen him.


	4. Anthea Boltagon

**Name** : Anthegar 'Anthea' Amaquelin Boltagon  
 **Alias** : The Princess, One of The Three

 **Date of Birth** : August 26th 1983

 **Species** : Inhuman

Family: **Peter Quill** (ex-fiancé) **Black Bolt** (father) **Medusa** (mother) **Crystal** (aunt) **Carina** (aunt) **Yondu** (uncle) **Sylvia** (cousin) **Maximus** (uncle) **Ophelia** (aunt) **Orchid** (cousin) **Gorgon** (cousin) **Karnak** (cousin) **Triton** (cousin) **Groot** (adult) (adopted-brother) **Groot** (baby/adolescence) (adopted-son)

Bio: Sent away from her planet as a newborn because of Ronan wanting to kidnap and use her.. She had crashed on Planet X and was raised with Groot. They soon teamed up with Rocket to be bounty hunters.. Where they met Peter Quill. After becoming the Guardians of the Galaxy.. She reunited with her cousin Sylvia and they teamed up to beat Ego after they found out the truth that he raged war on their people. Anthea sacrificed her life and her relationship with Peter Quill to save her cousin and she ended up being a Champion for the Contest of Champions.. Her memories of Peter and The Guardians erased

Peter also had forgotten about her.


End file.
